


Oh Victor, how I wish things were much different.

by MegansCatchingZs



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: First work - Freeform, Flashbacks, Gen, One Shot, School Project, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegansCatchingZs/pseuds/MegansCatchingZs
Summary: What happened after Victor's creation left the ship.





	Oh Victor, how I wish things were much different.

Chills covering my patched skin on my disfigured body. Out here in the cold Arctic, I can't rid myself of the image of my poor creators desolate eyes. Oh, how I wish things had gone so differently! If he just had a handle on things! If he had created me a little more ameliorate…. But he didn’t nor did he grant me one thing I needed for this world. I have no power over him anymore and perhaps I never truly did... That’s why I’m out here building my own pyre to gift the world my ashes and end my wretchedly cursed existence. 

As I build, it is as if Victors soul is pressing my mind with memories of what has happened and all that I’ve done. Gouging up memories of my short life. My fingers crack as I wrap my them around a branch; I’m already freezing. But that's okay, I won’t have to endure it for long. Soon I will be nothing to this world as I once was not too long ago.

Memories continue to sting my mind like angry bees. All the times I extinguished the life of Victor's loved ones, when I was rejected and beaten by the world, and by myself. I cannot deny I am truly monstrous as my creator has made me. One truly idiosyncratic memory gouges at my heart and burns my mind in a most horrible way. The first memory I have is the most agonizing….

Immersed in pain I took my first rattled breath. Everything stiff and damaged. It felt as if my skin was being stretched to the point of tearing. I pried my eyelids open, with a few blinks to clear the clouds from my eyes; I seen him, Victor, my volatile creator. He was the saboteur of his own life from the moment he desecrated graves and he stitched me together, forcing life upon me only to abandon me and torture me with loneliness and God awful rejection.

He ran from the room. Confused, I forced my body to move and put all my energy into getting up to follow him. It took a long while to get used to my vessel: the uneven, makeshift body I’d been granted was difficult to control. The soreness and pain was undoubtedly an obstacle, but the biggest challenge was figuring out how to open the door and locate my creator who fled. 

Wandering around the living quarter insearch of Victor. I stumbled through rooms of curiosity until I entered a room with a trembling structure. I reached out to stop the shaking but the wall gave way with the force and through the barrier I found the doctor trembling. As I reached out to him he awoke and locked eyes with me. My touch just inches from him, he scrambles away from my embrace and runs out the door. Just like that I’m left alone once again. Little did I know that would be the last time I would see him for a very long time.

I took a deep breath and lit the pyre. I stared at the growing flames in thought. This world is cruel and unforgiving; my master the one who brought me in this world left me alone once again, but for the last time. I will follow in his steps and end my miserable existence and leave this forsaken world who has tormented me. No longer did I have any business in this life. All I can do is destroy the evidence of what Victor had done and hope no others like I will be created ever again fore this life is something I’d never wish upon another. 

I lie down and let the flames engulf me….

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a school project; it's just what I believe happened. I wanted to do so much more with it but I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. I hope whoever reads this is too.


End file.
